1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of protective covers, and more particularly to a novel protective cover detachably secured to a base or frame that is fixedly secured to the top edge or rail of the bed of a truck.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, most truck beds have been left open so that they expose the contents, such as tools, work materials, articles being transported or the like. Such items are subject to damage because of weather or to theft since it is easy to reach into the truck bed and remove contents. Some attempts have been made to cover a truck bed, which usually take the form of enclosures that are mounted onto the truck bed which are rigid and are generally employed for accommodating benches on which passengers can ride or which will permit a person to climb into the truck bed and peruse the contents thereof.
Problems and difficulties have been encountered with such so-called "camper" shells that stem largely from the fact that they are extremely expensive and require substantial modification to the walls of the truck bed to accommodate installation. In other instances where foldable covers have been employed, special holes are required for bolting the anchor portions of the cover to the truck bed itself. Such a procedure requires drilling tools and the necessity of actual drilling operations. When the cover has been removed, such holes are seen, which destroys the overall look and visual appeal of the vehicle.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a relatively inexpensive truck bed cover which may be installed on the truck bed by inexperienced persons without the use of special tools and which will not mar, damage or require modification of the conventional truck bed.